Misunderstandings
by gtgirl44
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are thrilled when Annabeth goes to Percy's school, but life together provides a lot of misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second fanfiction, and it takes place AFTER Gaea. The chapters are really short ! Oh, and i don't own PJO or the characters, just the story**

October 29

Percy's POV

My alarm clock bleeped. I turned and tried tried to hit the snooze button, but the alarm clock fell to the floor and kept on beeping. I groaned and got up. I usually set my alarm clock an hour early because I always slept an hour more than I was supposed to.

Since I was already up I decided to get up and text Annabeth. I took a shower and slipped on my clothes. Annabeth always slept really early and woke up really early. I took out my phone and punched in some letters. _'Hi WG. Wat r u doin?'_ She replied a few seconds later _'Hey SW. I have a surprise for you today!'_ Huh? I was confused. I looked over at the clock and realized with a jolt I was going to be late for school. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I was so excited. My mom ( Athena, not my horrible stepmom) had wanted me to live closer to Olympus so I had moved to Manhattan. The closest school to the hotel I was living in was Goode, Percy's high school. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed for school. When I was walking there, a lot of boys said hi and most of the girls just sneered. There was one girl who was actually really nice. " Hi! My name is Elizabeth. Are you Annabeth?" She said, her voice brimming with excitement. I nodded my head and she continued jabbering( not that I didn't appreciate someone talking to me that was just the appropriate word for her talking style). She led me to the front office and I got my locker number and schedule. When I was heading toward my locker, I saw percy. My heart leaped. He was talking to a blonde boy with blue eyes. " Hey Percy, did you see the blonde chick at the front office? She was gor-gee- ous! " I realized with a start he was talking about me. Percy shook his head. " Nope. But she sounds like Annabeth." He replied. "Give it up, Perce, Annabeth's not your girlfriend. Besides, the girl in the office was 10 times prettier than the chick in your pictures." The boy said, his voice exasperated. " Mitchell, no one is prettier than Annabeth" Percy said through gritted teeth. Mitchell nodded nervously and backed away. Then I made my move. I walked toward my locker when Percy had his back turned. Then I said casually, " Hey Seaweed Brain" He replied almost immediately. " Hey Wise Gir- Annabeth?!" He turned and gasped. " What are you doing here?" He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Mitchell left and I sighed. No one believed about Annabeth. Then again, she was WAAAYYY out of my league." Hey Seaweed Brain" a familiar voice said. " Hey Wise Gir- Annabeth?!" I gasped and turned around " What are you doing here?" I pulled her into a hug. She was wearing a turquoise tank top with one of those off the shoulder sweaters and jeans. I noticed the hair clip pinned in her hair. A blue seashell I had given her as a present last year. She had her hair down on her shoulders and she looked great." I thought you'd be happy to see me," she said faking a pout." I am! It's just-" Annabeth interrupted me with a peck on the lips. I blushed. " I know, Seaweed Brain. I was just joking. Athena wanted me to live closer to you- know- where" she whispered. I gave another hug " You look great" I smiled. Now it was her turn to blush. I grabbed her schedule from her hand and compared it to mine. " We have all the same classes except for Gym, Art, and our elective" I said. I smiled and we headed for homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

The day passed pretty quickly. I sat with Percy and his friends during dude Mitchell looked pretty embarrassed. Percy kept on staring at me during our classes and it was really distracting. After school I was about to yell at him for distracting me but he started talking really quickly" Annabeth, would you mind meeting me in the courtyard in about 5 minutes, I have to go get something. "I nodded, and left to go look for the courtyard. By the time I got there Percy was running to the courtyard with a rainbow box in his hands. " I got you something, I was going to give it to you at camp, but since your here now, here you go" he smiled his lop sided grin that made me go crazy. I opened the box. Inside was a gleaming bracelet made of seashells. I gasped. " P-percy, you s-shouldn't have" I whispered. He smiled. " I definitely should have, my favorite girl in the world deserves a treat now and then" He smiled again. I gave him a hug and he walked me back to the hotel. When we got there, he gave his mom a call saying he wouldn't be coming home until dinner. Then he asked me if I wanted to come over for dinner, and I nodded so he told his mom someone 'special' was coming over for dinner. We spent the day in my hotel room. We mostly watched TV, but we played some random paper games too ( hangman, tic tac toe). When it was 6:30 we walked over to Percy's house. Percy's mom said hi to Percy without even looking up from preparing dinner. When she remembered he had a guest she looked up and dropped her plate. " Annabeth?" I nodded. "Mom wants me to live closer to Olympus." She nodded and gestured for us to come in the kitchen. On the table were mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken, cole slaw, and bread. I digged in and left after a few hours of talking.


	5. Chapter 5

February 13

Annabeth's POV

Thalia was over for a sleepover, and we were playing truth or dare. " truth or dare?" Thalia asked. " truth" I said. " Finally! Do you think Percy would look cute as a model?" She asked. I nodded. It was so obvious! "Then look at page 36 to 48" she said, handing me a Kohl's magazine. Curious, I flipped to the page she told me too and gaped. Percy was there, wearing all kinds of clothes. I think I drooled a little bit. He really was a model! And yes, he did look Cute.

Especially in the swimsuit part. Hehe. " ok, Thalia, truth or dare?" She thought for a moment. "Truth" she finally said. " Did you love Luke?" I asked, knowing I had just pressed a touchy subject. She just smiled and nodded, then she asked me which one i would do. This time I said dare. " I dare you to kiss Percy, in front of your mother tomorrow. I paled. I hadn't kissed Percy since the day I moved to Manhattan. Which was a really long time ago. Like 6 months. And in front if my mother? This was officially her all time low. I nodded hesitantly. We decided to end the game and go to sleep, since it was almost 1 AM. When I woke up the next morning, Thalia was already up. " Hey Annnnnnnie. Happy Valentiiiiiines day! Your booooyfriend Peeeeercy wants you to visit him today" she said, smirking. Valentine's day? What? I looked at my calendar and sure enough, February 14. When Thalia left I put on a red sparkly dress that reached just below my knees, and put on my grey owl earrings. Blech. I looked like an Aphrodite girl! I rummaged for Percy's present and ran to his house. When I got there, he was watching TV and didn't notice me come in. The door was open. What a Seaweed brain! I walked behind him and covered his eyes with my hand. "Hello, I heard you were handsome. That is suuuuuch an understatement!" I said, tracing my free hand over his face. He was officially creeped out. He started squirming and kicking. I kissed him on the cheek and took my hands off his eyes. He turned around and smiled at me, handing me a weird shaped box with a cover over it. I took off the top which was a sheet of red velvet and gasped. It was a real live owl! Percy really knew how to give good presents! " Percy! How did you get this?! Oh my gods, thank you!" I yelped. He just smiled and mouthed " Hecate cabin". I took out my present for him, a blue ipod with a bunch of songs I thought he would like. He took the box and opened it. He smiled really wide and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Wise Girl!Ooh, how'd you know I like owl city?" He said. I just shrugged. The music fit him, unpredictable and beautiful. I looked at the time and told him I had to go. He thanked me again for the iPod and I thanked him for the owl. I was going to name her Athena, after my mom. Then I remembered Thalia's dare. Then I realized my mom had put cameras on Percy to know what I was doing around him( don't tell her I know) so she had seen me kiss him on the cheek. Phew.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I was watching TV when a figure came up to me and covered my eyes. " I heard you were handsome, that is suuuuuch an understatement!" The person traced my face and I squirmed, wishing I had Riptide. The creepy thing kissed me on the cheek and let go. I turned around, only to find Annabeth. I smiled, handing her her present, an owl. Thank you Hecate cabin and stuffed animals. She took off the cover and gasped. "Percy! How did you get this?! Oh my gods, thank you!" She yelped. I just smiled and mouthed " Hecate Cabin". She handed me a box, and inside was a blue ipod. I smiled huge and gave her a hug. As I flipped through the songs, I found owl city. "Thanks Wise Girl! Ooh, how'd you know I like owl city?" I said. She shrugged. We talked for a bit, then she had to go. A little later, she called. " Hi Percy! Listen, my dad is taking me to Dallas for a week tomorrow to see some if my cousins, so I was wondering if you could watch Athena for me?" Me? Watch a goddess? What the hades was wrong with her? " Why do I need to watch over a goddess?" I asked. You could her her face-palming in the distance. " Not the goddess, my owl! Seaweed brain." She said. I said yes and we hung up.

The next day after school Annabeth gave me her owl and left for the airport. I went to my house and gave the owl some food and water. A few days later, when I was feeding Athena, I accidentally left the cage open. When I opened the door to go to school, the owl flew out. I chased the owl, but I couldn't find it. I went to school and promised myself I would look for it after school. When I got back, I searched and searched. I couldn't find it, and I became really depressed. When I finally went home my mom was working over time and Paul had a meeting, so I was alone. The doorbell rang and I opened it to find Saraphina, my cousin. I had forgotten she was coming over from Phoenix! "Percy, you look depressed. Wanna talk?" I nodded and she led me outside. I told her the whole story and at the end I was crying. She gave me a hug and until a few seconds I didn't notice Annabeth come up. I ran to give her a hug but she jut backed away. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" She screamed. " I can explain!" I said, knowing she was talking about the owl. She ran away crying and I sat on the floor in a heap. I just lost my girlfriend, the only person I would ever be in love with. I realized I had never told her that. I put my head in my hands and Saraphina came over to comfort me, but I pushed her away. I would never be okay again. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

As I walked to Percy's house, I saw him hugging a girl. At first I thought she was his mom because she looked like her, but she was way too young. I realized he was cheating on me! He ran to give me a hug but I pushed him away. " I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? " I screamed. "I can explain" he said, tear in his eyes. I just ran away crying. I hated his guts.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

The next day, I went to Walmart and got a huge piece of poster board. On it I wrote " Annabeth, I'm sorry. I love you, let me explain" Then, I went to Annabeth's hotel and waited until she left for mathletes with that nice lady that lives above her. Then I ran next to the car, showing Annabeth the sign. When she finally saw it , she shook her head and went back to her business. Then I started yelling, and she asked the lady to stop the cr and headed outside. " Percy, go away." She said. " Listen, I'm sorry, but all this for an owl? That I gave you?" I replied. " Wait wh-" she started. Before she could finish, a truck started coming. "Look out!" I said, pushing her out of the way. All I remember is a big collision an the world going black.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

"Percy?" I shook him on the hospital bed. After a bit, his eyes sluggishly opened. " Annabeth, may I pllleeeeasssseeee explain?" He asked. I nodded. " I'm Really sorry I lost Athena but she just flew off and I couldn't find her and then I cried then my cousin came and she gave me a hug to make me feel better and you came and you were so mad and I love you and I didn't want to lose you so I ran after your car then I got hit and I really don't understand why your so mad about an owl. But I'm really sorry and i will keep looking as soon as I get better i promise." He said really quickly. Suddenly, I felt really bad. That was his cousin? He got hit by a truck for me." She wasn't your girlfriend?" I asked. He shook his head. I kissed him. "I'm so sorry Percy, I love you too." He smiled and and patted the space next to him. I sat up from the chair and sat down where he told me to. He grabbed my hand, still smiling. I smiled too, happy to have my seaweed brain back.


End file.
